


Moonsun 巧合 番外

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd





	Moonsun 巧合 番外

文星伊作为设计系毕业后过的还顺利，凭着就学时校外参赛的优异成绩纪录受到赏识进而录取到了一间小有名气的广告公司。

只不过初入公司菜鸟新人仍免不了考验般的身心轰炸，上头给予的报告满天飞，设计一向都是最前面的流程，文星伊很快就迎来了人生的浩劫。

多亏上司可怕到让人灵魂出窍的赶稿压力，她和同事们累到睡在公司已是常态，一个礼拜能回家两次就是要感谢苍天的程度。

只不过累是文星伊在累没错，但这就苦到家中孤独可怜委屈的金女士了。

在交往一年后她们另外选了间双人套房的公寓同居，那时文星伊忙着毕业展览，金容仙也明白大学生总会迎来这段忙碌到顾不上别人的时期，还可以从容的揉着文星伊的脑袋瓜说着没关系，但是──

以前文星伊还可以天天回家给金容仙抱着睡，现在连个影子都不见了，不仅鲜少回家，回来了也是吃顿晚饭洗完澡就倒头大睡。

金容仙最初耐性还够，看着床上的人委屈巴巴的从柜子里喝下两罐抑制剂。

你家的omega发情期来了也无动于衷的吗？当然，维持理智体谅疲累的alpha的她也只是在内心抱怨。

初入社会嘛，被成堆的工作压的喘不过气也正常。

但随着次数越来越多，金女士脖颈上暴露的青筋就越明显，最后终于在某天文星伊这祖宗一回来马上躺去床上睡时，那个温柔体贴的金容仙被潜藏的愠怒消灭的不复存在。

“星伊。”

她仍阖着眼用鼻音轻哼了一声作为回应，金容仙差点一拳就打醒她了。

“文星伊。”金容仙平时甜腻的声线变得过于冷淡，文星伊疑惑的打开了沉重的眼皮，睡眼惺忪的双眼尝试在对方身上对焦，她冷冷的笑着，“终于肯认真看我一眼啦。”

本来坐在床沿的金容仙爬到文星伊的身边，一个翻身坐在了她的小腹上，稳定好身子后俯身咬了对方的下唇一口。

“容仙？”

金容仙没有回应，敛了敛眸子抬手撕开了后颈的抑制贴，咖啡味的信息素瞬间在卧房内蔓延开来，说话带了点颤音却冷着一张脸说道：“我发情期到了。”

文星伊身体虽然累的四肢都快散了，下身还是被omega释放的信息素刺激的微微鼓起，金容仙见状得逞的笑，撑着身子轻轻的把臀部向后移了点，故意在刚形成的小山丘上来回蹭了蹭。

“嘶─”

她们少说也有半年没做了，这几下倒彻底地唤醒了文星伊消弭已久的慾望。

“现在，要我。”

她听见金容仙这么说后，下半身的布料就被迅速的脱到了膝盖间，半年未见的家伙精神的抬起了头。金容仙撩起连身睡裙的下襬并咬住，轻轻扶住了腺体往早被蜜液润滑的花径挤。

“嗯…唔嗯…”

只不过金容仙还是没能习惯粗长的性.器埋进身子的感觉，红着的眼角发酸，但还硬是咬牙缓缓降下身躯，过了一会才完全将对方的小家伙吃了进去。

文星伊吞了一口唾液，映入眼前的是自家omega美好的一片春光，雪白的肌肤泛着暧昧的潮红，被水液打溼的三角地带紧紧贴着胯部，随着上下摆动而摇晃的傲人山峰，像是诱人的邀请一般，alpha忍不住也动作了起来。

体内的腺体好像又大了点，她下意识轻抚着被推挤的有些难受的小腹。

“你…又大了一点…啊…嗯…”

文星伊用手撑起上半身后吻了吻她的锁骨，用混着喘息的气音嘶哑：“是姐姐先勾引我的…”语毕，又用力的顶了顶深埋着的性.器，金容仙的呻.吟被撞击的力道弄得支离破碎，看似想说什么话却又止不住难忍的喘息，她埋怨的盯着自己，尽管难受还是赌气般的紧了紧甬.道

“唔…嗯…”文星伊被软肉夹的紧皱着眉心，扯出一个勉强的笑容说道：“姐姐夹的好紧…”

omega见状沉着的笑着回击：“急了吗？”

文星伊将金容仙推向枕头一边交换了主动权，她欺身压着对方喘息：“容…你真的很过分啊。”

腺体抽插的速度随着时间越来越快，花径内一层层的皱褶刷的她差点失了理智，她太了解自己以至于情事上几乎占了上风，而事实上文星伊也确实无法抵挡金容仙这般对待，她的意识总被对方温热的吞吐弄得飘飘然。

文星伊差不多快到极限，在她发烫的耳根低语着后加快了速度，狠狠的撞击着最深处的花心，顶开了脆弱的生殖腔，在粗胀的性器每退出一下就趁着穴口收缩前迅速埋入，金容仙甚至没有察觉对方有抽出的动作。尽管文星伊只是做着生涩的抽插，体内的性器偶尔还是会擦过敏感点，引来生理一阵不受控的颤抖，她知道自己也快到了。

“啊…星…我要…”泛白的指尖紧紧的扣住了文星伊的背脊，纤瘦的小腿勾住了对方的腰肢，滚烫的吐息喷洒在好看的锁骨上

“容啊…我也…”alpha托起omega轻盈的身子摆动，任由对方在自己的背部抓出几道红痕，又动了几下后呜咽着，“要射了…你快退开…”

金容仙吻住了对方被自己咬的红肿唇瓣，哑着声音回答：“射进来…没关系…”

“不行…容…你快退开…”文星伊想后退抽出腺体，却被金容仙死死的坐在了身上，仍带着情.慾的眸子湿漉漉的，她说，“文星伊，佔有我…把我填满…”

“啊──”

omega的体内来了一波波的热液，直接冲击着性.器的顶部，alpha最后还是没能忍住，闷闷的低吟了一声后迎来了情.潮，将一阵阵白浊热液灌进了爱人的肚腹内后大口的喘着气。

文星伊本想快点退出却被体内的结卡住了入口，疼的金容仙眼眶含泪嘤咛着不要才作罢。她们躺在床休息了好一阵子，等到腺体完全抽出后文星伊起身抱起了金容仙到浴室清洗身上的黏腻，怀里的人才缓缓的道出了第一句话。

“你不用担心我会怀孕，药我早吃了。”

“…我想也是。”文星伊松了口气，轻轻的摩娑着肩头上的齿痕

“痛吗？”

她摇了摇头。

“对不起，我最近一直忽略你，发情期时特别不安对吧？”

“你知道就好。”金容仙虽然还是有些生气，但看着年下这样诚恳跟自己道歉又觉得自己不近人情而不好意思，摸了摸对方的头顶叹了口气，“我也知道你没适应好压力应该很大，自己也有不对的地方，我等你工作稳定。”

“谢谢。”

“不过─”

“嗯？”

金容仙趴在文星伊的身上，胸口的两团雪白软肉紧密的贴在她的胸上，不怀好意的用腿根磨蹭逐渐恢复精力的家伙，她挑起身下人的下巴亲了一口。

“要我等可以。”

“但我得现在补回来之前的损失。”

自那以后文星伊总在思考为何自己总累的下不了床，而金容仙却总能在隔天如无事发生一样准备店内事宜。

fin


End file.
